Full Force Reality
by Subaki no Yumo
Summary: After nearly twenty years Haku is finally able to keep his promise to Chihiro to see her again, and is excited to return to the company of his best friend. However, was he prepared for the changes that several years apart would bring? Not only in Chihiro's physical appearance now that she is twenty-nine while he has not aged a day, but in the very nature of their relationship?


**Full Force Reality**

**Summary: **After nearly twenty years Haku is finally able to keep his promise to Chihiro to see her again, and is excited to return to the company of his best friend. However, was he prepared for the changes that several years apart would bring? Not only in Chihiro's physical appearance now that she is twenty-nine while he has not aged a day, but in the very nature of their relationship? No romance here, but what was once a friendship will morph into something neither of them ever expected.

**Chapter One: **Someone's Eager

"Almost ready," Zeniba muttered softly, staring intently at the tiny dish placed innocently on the dining room table. On the dish was a handful of lilac powder with a bit of salt sprinkled atop it to ensure the purity of the spell.

She glanced back at the clock on the wall, double checking the time to make sure everything was going just right.

"No-Face, Dear," the witch addressed her dark and partially translucent companion who sat across the table from her finishing up the onesie she'd planned to send over for her nephew.

"Ah?" He whined curiously, pausing in his knitting.

"Please fetch Haku for me, will you? I told that blasted boy to stay close but of course he never listens…"

No-Race nodded, setting his work down in his seat as he stood and shuffled his way out of the house and towards the archway where the semi-sentient lantern was rocking lightly in the breeze. "Ah. Aaaahhn," he moaned to get its attention.

The lantern dropped down to the ground, then sprung back up after sprouting its extra limb. The two stood silently for a moment, seemingly sharing a conversation without the need for words or gestures. Then, the lantern took a few test hops, squeaking as it did so.

Finally, it shot up high in the air far above the trees and a loud squealing sound accompanied its ascent. The goal was accomplished when a majestic dragon of the brightest sparkling pallid paused in its cruising of the open sky to glance its way.

The lantern returned to its place hanging beneath the archway and No-Face quickly made way for the dragon to land as it dove downward. Dust and leaves billowed harshly as its great form settled and scales fluttered about in a dazzling display until only a prepubescent boy was left in their place.

With a small, almost sheepish smile Haku bowed in greeting to his friend, who returned the favor. The two walked side by side into the home, and upon entering Haku was swiftly whacked on his bottom with a pair of long chopsticks used as hair accessories.

Accustomed to such treatment, Haku barely flinched as the sting blossomed and he turned to see the wielder of the chopsticks, Zeniba, frowning at him reproachfully. "Zeniba," he greeted calmly, even as he discreetly reached back to rub throbbing backside.

"What did I say, Haku? I told you that I needed you to stay close for a while and that if you were going to go outside that you needed to remain _on the ground_. You've been having a real problem with listening to instructions lately." Zeniba reprimanded, scowling crossly and folding her arms.

"I'm sorry, Zeniba," Haku replied sincerely, having the good sense to redirect his gaze to the floor guiltily, though he couldn't quite hide his small smile.

Rolling her eyes skyward and huffing at the boy in an almost fond manner, she took hold of his shoulder and steered him toward the table, where No-Face had already once again seated himself and resumed his task of knitting. "Perhaps I bothered myself with this spell for nothing. It only took several years and called in favors for ingredients to cultivate, but hey, maybe I ought to give it to someone who'll actually appreciate all the hard work I-"

"The spell is completed?" Haku interrupted, his jade eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yes," Zeniba sighed, moving to sweep up the powder in her palm. "Are you ready?"

Haku stiffened in preparation, his arms down by his sides as he stood at attention and gave a quick nod of confirmation. He shut his eyes tightly and held his breath as Zeniba raised her hand just up to his face, and with a mighty exhale blew the lilac powder all over him, where it seeped into his clothes and skin.

"There we are," Zeniba announced, dusting her hands in satisfaction. "You should be able to cross the river into the Human World with no trouble."

Haku examined himself for any physical signs of his now suppressed spiritual presence, but as far as he could tell nothing had changed. Suddenly, he found his chin grasped kindly by a large thumb and index finger as he was made to look up at Zeniba's serious expression.

"Now remember, Haku, this spell will last for exactly three months. During these three months you and _one_ companion will be able to travel freely between the two worlds but you must decide when the time runs out which world you want belong in for good." Zeniba explained.

"I understand," Haku replied, but his mind had been made up long ago.

Zeniba smile good-naturedly and pulled the boy in for a quick hug. "Off you go then. I expect you to bring Chihiro by for a visit before these three months are up."

Haku grinned back and bowed in farewell to both the witch and No-Face, before quickly bounding out the door, shifting into his dragon form the second he crossed the threshold.

"And remember, Haku!" He heard Zeniba shout from below. "It may not have seemed so long to us but it has been several years for Chihiro since she has last seen you!"

Her voice faded away as he rose ever higher into the sky, his lithe form winding through the clouds as he thought over her words. What did it matter if it had been a longer time for Chihiro? He was certain that she wouldn't have forgotten him, and that no matter how much time had passed the bond they'd formed would never die.

_'As if I'd ever have to choose,_' Haku thought to himself as he soared closer to the grassy field that would soon be overtaken with water once night fell. _'I've known since the moment Zeniba told me about the spell that I would stay with Chihiro.'_

His last thought as he swept through the darkened tunnel that would lead his way toward Chihiro was, _'It feels good to be able to keep my promise.'_


End file.
